Sacrificio
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Autobots y Decepticons han combatido durante años, en una incansable lucha que se ha cobrado miles de vidas. ¿Es posible que haya llegado el final de la contienda?


SACRIFICIO

**(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)**

Optimus Prime.

Megatron.

Autobot y Decepticon.

Desde hace millares de años, esta fabulosa raza de seres mecanoides llamada Transformers lleva a cabo una terrible y encarnizada guerra por el control de su futuro. Una guerra devastadora que se extendió desde Cybertron, su planeta natal, hasta la azul Tierra y aún más allá, a los confines últimos de la Galaxia.

Una guerra que, quizás, ha evolucionado tanto hasta sólo convertirse en un nexo, una contienda, entre dos personalidades duales.

Dos formas de ver, sentir y entender la vida.

Optimus Prime.

Megatron.

Autobot y Decepticon.

En una contienda entre ambos, ¿quién ganaría?

¿Quién de los dos saldría vencedor de esta terrible lucha cósmica? ¿Cuál de ambos bandos se alzaría con la victoria final, sobre la superficie de un desolado planeta Cybertron?

La batalla parecía interminable y el panorama era tan negro como lo era desde hacia millares de años.

Frente a Optimus Prime, ilustre líder de los Autobots, un tendal de cuerpos mecánicos, partes destrozadas o parcialmente carbonizadas se extendían hasta el infinito. Toda la metálica superficie de Cybertron, antiguamente lustrosa en tiempos pretéritos, se había convertido en un cementerio de chatarra robótica infernal.

Jamás imaginó Optimus que las consecuencias de aquella guerra cósmica devastadora contra sus rivales, los Decepticons, podrían desembocar en tamaño holocausto, en tamaña matanza sin par. De pie, entre los restos de cientos de Transformers aniquilados, entre las carcasas reducidas a pedazos de antiguos camaradas Autobots, compañeros, familiares y amigos caídos en la batalla, por primera vez sintió, en lo que ya iba de su larga tecno-orgánica vida, un inmenso pesar.

Un sufrimiento terrible.

—Todo esto podría haberse evitado —se dijo a sí mismo, meneando la cabeza desolado. En momentos como aquel, casi envidiaba a sus amigos humanos de la Tierra, quienes tenían la capacidad de derramar lágrimas por los fallecidos. Lo cierto era que de los foto-receptores que eran sus ojos, Optimus no podía sacar ni la más mínima gota de humedad en honor de tantas vidas cibernéticas apagadas en su plenitud—. Lo lamento mucho, hermano —siguió diciendo, ahora agachándose para sostenerle la mano a un Autobot moribundo, caído a su lado—. Esto no debería ser así. Esto no debería suceder de esta forma. Tanta muerte... tanto dolor...

—Optimus... —el Autobot moribundo se esforzaba por continuar funcionando, en vano. Optimus se daba cuenta de que se encontraba al límite de su operacionalidad. Pronto, dejaría de existir. Se apagaría irremediablemente, como tantos otros, y su Chispa, su esencia energética de vida, se uniría a la Gran Matriz de la Creación, como siempre sucedía.

—Perdóname, por favor —suplicó el líder de los Autobots, consolando al caído—. Perdóname por no haber salvado tu vida.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué conmovedor!

Un repentino estallido de luz violácea se produjo. Prime retrocedió, sorprendido. Un disparo de energía había cesado más aprisa la existencia del robot mortalmente herido, reduciéndolo a un cascarón quemado. Una terrible carcajada de burla resonó en el aire, como continuación de la voz sardónica que la había antecedido.

Optimus se volvió, enfrentando al recién llegado. Parado en mitad de aquel campo de chatarra, un nuevo robot se erguía, desafiante. Una figura blanca y gris, quien mientras sonreía malévolamente le apuntaba con su cañón de fisión.

—Megatron —dijo Optimus, reconociéndolo.

—Prime... Mi querido y obtuso Prime —Megatron volvió a reír. Se aproximó más al Autobot, pisando, al hacerlo, despreciativamente los restos de varios robots caídos, entre los que también había muchos Decepticons abatidos—. Me conmueves, Prime. ¿Llorando? ¿Por los moribundos? Una actitud muy orgánica de tu parte. Quizás te lo pegaron esos sucios monos sin pelo de la Tierra...

Otra carcajada. Megatron se detuvo a escasos centímetros de Optimus, el cañón de fisión en alto.

—Pobre, pobre Prime... Sinceramente no quería darle crédito a esos rumores que recorrían las trincheras de nuestro planeta. Los que decían que te habías vuelto blando, que la guerra te había "humanizado" —el Decepticon pronunció esta palabra con asco—. Pero ahora veo que es todo cierto —dijo, con una torva sonrisa congelada en su rostro de metal—. Los años se te vienen encima, viejo enemigo... Deberías retirarte a un desguasadero y dejar que las maquinas de desarme te reduzcan a un bonito y compacto montón de basura.

—El pobre eres tú, Megatron —dijo Optimus, firme en su lugar, la mirada en alto—. Y, creeme, te compadezco. Estamos aquí, en mitad de un campo sembrado de millones de nuestros hermanos muertos, y ni siquiera puedes sentir la más mínima vergüenza, la más pequeña misericordia por ellos. Te compadezco, Megatron. Eres incapaz de sentir nada.

—No necesito tu compasión. ¡Ahórratela! —los fieros ojos del Decepticon brillaron rojos, rebosantes de odio puro—. ¡Esto es la guerra! ¡No puede haber ni debilidades ni flaqueza en una guerra!

—Esto no es una guerra... esto es un error —Optimus señaló al campo de batalla—. ¡Un horror! Y es un horror que no puede continuar... Megatron, en nombre de la Matriz, ¡te ruego que este infierno termine! ¡No puede ser que nuestras diferencias continúen extendiéndose de esta manera!

—Prime, te prometo algo: esto terminará, de eso puedes estar seguro. Terminará... ¡cuando yo gane!

Silencio. Los dos Transformers se miraron por un largo minuto, hasta que:

—De modo que... ¿Has venido personalmente a terminar conmigo? —preguntó Optimus.

La sonrisa de malevolencia sin límites volvió a asomar en el rostro de Megatron.

—Muy bien... ¡Acabemos con esto!

Los dos Transformers se dispusieron a luchar. Megatron le propinó a Optimus un feroz puñetazo que lo mandó por el aire contra una cercana torre de metal. Luego, voló hasta él y comenzó a aporrearlo con todo.

—¡Eres débil, Prime! Siempre lo sospeché —exclamó el Decepticon, golpeando sin piedad a su rival—. ¡No tienes la mas mínima oportunidad!

—No soy débil, Megatron —el puño del villano fue detenido por la mano del Autobot. Ambos comenzaron a forcejear entonces en un titánico choque de fuerzas sin igual—. ¡El débil eres tú! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Esta guerra es un horror! ¡Millones han muerto hoy por culpa de tu arrogancia! Te lo vuelvo a pedir... ¡Finaliza esto!

—¡Claro que lo haré! ¡Cuando te mate!

Megatron elevó su rodilla, golpeando a Optimus en el pecho, provocando que uno y otro se separaran. Aprovechando su ventaja, el líder de los Decepticons enfocó su cañón de fisión nuevamente en su rival. Optimus, ni lento ni perezoso, se aferró del arma y a pura fuerza bruta, desvió el disparo contra el plomizo cielo de Cybertron. A continuación, se lo arrancó del brazo a su contendiente.

—¡Sin trucos! —Optimus arrojó el cañón lejos de su alcance—. Solos tú y yo... ¡Sin armas!

—¿Crees que necesito de mi cañón para destrozarte? ¡Iluso! —el Decepticon cerró sus puños y lo golpeó, con rabia—. ¡Te arrancaré tus circuitos con mis manos!

La pelea se reanudó. Cada ataque entre ambos robots producía temblores en la zona. No había nadie mas allí, salvo los incontables restos de sus caídos, sembrados en torno de ambos como grotescas flores de acero de pesadilla.

Pasaron las horas... y ninguno de los dos pareció cesar. Tanto la fuerza de Optimus como la de Megatron siguieron igualadas. Sin embargo, sus cuerpos de metal comenzaron a exhibir sendas marcas de daño. El gris y el rojo de ambos mecanoides ya no brillaban igual; profundas grietas se abrieron en rincones de su superficie y muchos cables colgaban sueltos, de brazos y piernas.

Una pausa se produce, en mitad de la contienda de titanes. Otra vez se vuelven a mirar cara a cara, el tiempo más que suficiente para hablar.

—Es inútil, Prime —jadeó el Decepticon. Aceite o algo similar emergía a modo de sangre de la comisura de sus labios—. ¡Jamás podrás vencerme! Soy el más poderoso de los dos.

—El poder, como tú lo llamas, no lo es todo, Megatron —replicó Optimus—. Hay cosas que trascienden el poder. Cosas que valen mucho más que las necias ideas ambiciosas que siempre han conducido tu vida. ¡Cosas como el respeto, la decencia, el amor y la vida misma! ¡Las mismas cosas que tú aborreces y, que sin embargo, son el pilar de mi fuerza!

La risa de Megatron provocó ecos en el aire.

—¡Son debilidades, mi querido Prime! Nada más que eso. Conceptos ajenos a nosotros, seres superiores, por encima de toda esa basura biológica. ¡Cuando entiendas esto, comprenderás el por qué de mi lucha!

—No lo puedo creer... ¡Es lo ultimo que esperaba oír de ti! ¿Seres superiores? ¿Qué clase de propaganda discriminadora Decepticon es esa? ¿Seres superiores? ¿De qué "superioridad" me hablas? ¡Reacciona, Megatron! ¡No somos dioses! ¡No somos mejores que los seres biológicos! La prueba la tienes a tu alrededor —Optimus extendió sus brazos heridos, en dirección al cementerio que les rodeaba—. ¡Mira! Esta guerra... Esta horrible matanza... ¿Es acaso una muestra de "superioridad"? ¿Pretendes decir que las vidas caídas de tantos Autobots y Decepticons, de tantos Transformers, de tantos de nuestros hermanos, es símbolo de nuestra "superioridad"? ¡Estás equivocado! ¡Es una barbarie!

—No estoy de acuerdo —el puño de Megatron se estrelló con violencia en el rostro de Optimus—. ¡Somos superiores! Todas las tonterías que has dicho sólo son el resultado de la contaminación que has sufrido al pasar por la Tierra. Los sucios humanos tienen la culpa. No temas, Prime —sonrió—. ¡Todo esto terminará cuando mueras!

—¿Es eso lo que necesitas? —Optimus retrocedió, dando un margen de distancia. Megatron se sorprendió. El Autobot estaba evadiendo el combate—. ¿Es sólo mi muerte la que te daría satisfacción? ¿La que pondría final a esta horrorosa guerra?

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

—Algo que jamás pensé realmente que iba a hacer —el líder de los Autobots se agachó y recogió un rifle láser de entre los cuerpos de otros robots caídos. Se lo arrojó a su enemigo para que lo agarrara—. Darte la oportunidad de cumplir tu sueño.

Optimus se paró en medio de un montículo de Transformers abatidos, abriendo sus brazos en cruz y esperando.

Megatron estaba perplejo.

—¿No es lo que querías hasta hace un rato? ¿Matarme?

—¡Estás loco, Prime!

—¡Vamos! ¡Dispara! ¡Aquí estoy! —dijo Optimus, sin titubear—. Si este sacrificio, si esta única muerte sirve para que te sientas lleno y que la matanza de tantos y tantos termine, estoy dispuesto a dejarte hacerlo.

El Decepticon enmudeció. Estaba absolutamente desconcertado.

—¡Adelante! ¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Qué podría retrasar ahora al Todopoderoso Megatron? ¿Qué podría impedir que cumpla con su destino? ¡Adelante! ¡Dispárame!

—Estás loco, Prime —Megatron rió, pero esta vez la carcajada murió en su boca al ver la seriedad del otro—. ¿Estás hablando en serio, verdad? ¿Pretendes morir para que una guerra termine? ¿Es así o es que acaso tu sinapsis cerebral se atrofió de tantos golpes?

—Somos tú y yo, en este valle de lágrimas... Rodeados de millones de vidas apagadas... De seres que cayeron presas de la locura, de la barbarie... Si hago esto, es por ellos, por los miles de miles de millones de ellos. Y por los millones más que están allá afuera, en el Cosmos... Por los seres biológicos, que tanto desprecias... Por la gente de la Tierra.

—¡Estás demente!

—No, Megatron. Estoy muy cuerdo. Si esto sirve para aplacar tu ira, ¡que así sea! ¡Dispara!

El rifle láser fue apuntado a Optimus directamente a su cabeza. Megatron vaciló un momento.

—¡Te voy a matar, Prime! ¡Te voy a destruir totalmente!

—Hazlo.

Nueva vacilación del Decepticon. El arma se balanceó en su mano, casi tembló.

—¿Te das cuenta, verdad? ¡Vas a morir! ¿Estás realmente dispuesto a hacerlo? ¿A costa de que con esto, la guerra acabe? ¿A costa de que yo gane?

Hubo una fiera determinación en Optimus cuando respondió.

—Sé que el mundo bajo tu yugo sería algo aterrador, pero acabarían los derramamientos de vidas inocentes de la forma en la que hoy y ahora suceden —dijo—. Sí, con tal de detener la guerra... Sí.

Silencio.

Megatron apuntó el arma, dispuesto a disparar. La cabeza del Autobot estaba a tiro. Una vez apretado el gatillo, volaría en partículas y se apagaría inexorablemente.

Lo iba a hacer. Mataría a su enemigo tan odiado.

Vaciló.

—¡Maldita seas, Prime! —escupió al final Megatron, arrojando el arma al suelo—. ¡No! No tiene sentido... ¡No de esta forma!

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —la pregunta descolocó al Decepticon. Furioso, se acercó a su rival y agitó un dedo delante de él—. ¡Te diré por qué! —le espetó—. ¡Morirás, Prime! Pero será a mi manera. ¡Jamás a la tuya! ¿Crees que soy idiota, verdad? —sonrió—. ¿Esperabas a que me tentara y apretara el gatillo? ¿Y qué sucedería luego de tu muerte, eh? ¡Los sucios Autobots que comandas te tomarían como un mártir! ¡Espolearían tu estúpida causa con más fiereza que nunca!

Optimus no dijo nada. Permaneció en silencio.

—¿No me equivoqué, cierto? ¡Optimus Prime, el Gran Mártir de la Causa Autobot! ¡Se dejó morir como el sacrificio para detener la guerra! ¿Qué clase de payaso crees que soy? ¡Olvídalo! —Megatron se volvió, comenzando a retirarse del lugar—. Morirás, eso tenlo por seguro, pero cuando caigas solo será a mi manera... ¡Sin gloria! ¡Sin triunfos! ¡Sin nada! ¡Caerás como tantos otros!

El Decepticon se fue. Solo al fin, en el campo de batalla, el Autobot suspiró, por primera vez agotado.

—Supongo que es un empate, entonces —dijo una voz, emergiendo de un rincón en sombras.

—Podríamos decir que sí —Optimus se volteó hacia la figura recién llegada, otro Transformer de gran tamaño que caminaba lentamente hacia él—. No creo que Megatron aceptara aquello de "uno de los contendientes abandonó la lucha".

—¿Estás bien?

—Estaré mejor, Ultra Magnus, cuando todo esto acabe —miró hacia el horizonte de Cybertron, en donde antiguas y grandes ciudades-fábrica ardían en llamas—. Cuando la guerra en verdad acabe.

—No pude evitar ver y oír el final de esta contienda, Optimus —declaró Ultra Magnus, preocupado—. Me preguntaba... ¿Realmente ibas a dejar que lo hiciera? ¿Ibas a permitir que te matara para terminar con la guerra?

Hubo un largísimo silencio, hasta que Optimus contestó. En todo momento, su vista estaba posada en el horizonte y en el inmenso campo de muerte y destrucción que les rodeaba.

—Sí.


End file.
